You and Me
by crazyanonymousfan
Summary: Caskett wedding! )


**Okay, guys. This is my first fic so be kind. Tell me what you feel and how I can make writing better. Anyways, I hope you like it though. =) This one goes to Nic. Thanks for being awesome. xxx**

**You and Me**

"You ready?" Lanie asked Kate gripping her arm giving it a slight squeeze.

"As I'll ever be." Kate replied taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Lanie smiled and lets go of her hand. She gave the guy near the door a signal as she takes her place on the line. The two huge doors started to open revealing a beautiful garden. A red carpet is placed in the pathway and butterflies fly around from flower to flower. It's beautiful as Kate thought when she and castle picked the place. Kate felt her father's hand on her arm. She looked at him and saw his smiling face.

"I'm happy for you, Katie. You're mom will be proud." Jim said taking his place beside her.

Oh God, she's not going to cry.

A single tear fell down her cheek. Jim raised his free arm to wipe the tear on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "You deserve to be happy." He managed to say before the people in front of them started moving.

Kate's heart began pounding really hard that she can hear it in her ears. She started walking down the aisle looking forward at the man standing at it's end. The man of her life. Her one and done. This is it, no turning back now.

It was a year ago when he finally had the nerve to ask her hand for marriage. They were in the Hamptons that night,when he made her look out the window from the second floor of his house. There at the beach, she saw thousands of candles spread out forming those 4 little words: "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" The moment she turned to him, he's already on his knees holding a little box with a diamond engagement ring inside. It was the best moment of her life.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt her dad beside her stop walking. It was when she found that she's already at the end of the aisle and Richard Castle is standing in front of her a huge grin on his face. They held each other's eyes for a moment before he shook her father's hand and taking over from there.

The moment he took hold of her, she knew she's happy. As if the huge smile on her face isn't proof enough. "Are you nervous?" she heard him whisper.

"No." she chuckled a little giving him a quick glance. God, he's handsome. Even until now she can't believe that she's actually marrying him. 7 years ago, if someone told her that she'll be marrying her favourite author she would've laughed so hard. But now, this moment is too perfecto be reality.

She felt Rick squeezing his arms a little. It's time to say their vows.

She looked at him for a second and cleared her throat before she started speaking. " I Katherine Beckett, take you Richard castle to be my husband, my partner in life, my one true love, and my one and done. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through the good times and the bad, no matter the obstacles. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She slowly glides the ring to his finger then added. "Always."

God, this moment is perfect. She's perfect. This is something not money can buy. True love. He wants to kiss her. Make out with her right there, right now in front of everybody and show everyone his love. But, he knew better. He gives her a sincere smile and it's his turn.

"I Richard Castle, take you Katherine Beckett to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and cry with you, never ever hurt you intentionally, loving you faithfully through the good times and bad, no matter the obstacles. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. Always." He slid the ring to her slender fingers his gaze never leaving her eyes.

Then they heard the mayor saying, "By the virtue of authority vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife." He give them two a smile "You may now kiss the bride."

Rick smiled at him before facing Kate again. He looked at her getting lost in those gorgeous hazel eyes. He cupped her cheek with his palm as he drew closer to her. He kissed her slowly full of love and promise that this is forever. He knew it, the moment he knelt in front of her that night in the Hamptons. This is not even near his previous marriages. This is where they both belong. Their kiss ended and he rested his forehead into hers.

"I love you, Kate Beckett." He whispered

"I love you more." She said taking his hand to face everyone. Kate glanced at his dance who looked really happy. Beside him are Lanie and Javi holding each other's hand. Ryan and Jenny are seated at the other side with Martha and Alexis. They're happy and everyone seemed happy for them. This is all she ever wanted.

Her eyes went back to Rick who squeezed her hand slightly.

He smiled at her, happiness all over his face, whispering. "Always."

"Always."

-END-


End file.
